Реплики Варли
Варли- шеф-повар, любящий изысканную стряпню. Инструменты * Топор- "A trusty companion in these environs." ("Преданный помощник в этих окрестностях.") * Роскошный топор- "A golden chopper!" ("Золотой секатор!") * Кирка- "For those tough to crack nuts." ("Для орехов, которые трудно расколоть.") * Элитная кирка- "That looks nice." ("Симпатичная.") * Лопата- "I'm not the landscaping type." ("Я вам не фермер.") * Королевская лопата- "Shiny." ("Блестит!") * Вилы- "Proper farm gear." ("Истинно фермерское оснащение.") * Молот- "For tenderizing boeuf!" ("Буду отбивать мясо!") * Бритва- "If only I had aftershave." ("Был бы у меня бальзам после бритья.") Shipwrecked * Мачете- "I could chop many an onion with this!" ("Ух, сколько лука я этим нарежу!") * Роскошное мачете- "Fancy slicer." ("Роскошный нож.") Освещение * Костер- "To keep the dark at bay." ("Чтобы держать тьму на берегу.") * Костер (пылающий)- "Rivals a grease fire!" ("Посоперничает со вспышкой жира на сковороде!") * Костер (умеренно жаркий)- "I should like to sit by you for a moment." ("Я бы посидел немного рядом.") * Костер (затухающий)- "It is getting low." ("Он становится слабее") * Костер (потухший)- "I will have to light you again." ("Я зажгу тебя снова") * Костер (угли)- "I should stoke the fire." ("Надо бы подбросить топлива.") * Кострище- "To warm my fingers and roast sausages." ("Греть пальцы и жарить сосиски.") * Кострище (пылающее)- "Maximum heat!" ("Максимальный жар!") * Кострище (умеренно жаркое)- "Parfait." ("То, что надо!") * Кострище (затухающее)- "It's getting low." ("Оно становится слабее") * Кострище (потухшее)- "I like when it's warm and toasty." ("Мне больше нравится, когда оно теплое.") * Кострище (угли)- "That fire's almost out!" ("Огонь почти потух!") * Факел- "Not great for caramelizing creme brulee, but it will do for seeing." ("Крем-брюле им не карамелизуешь, но пока сойдет.") * Светильник Джека- "Trick 'r' neat!" * Шахтерская каска- "Aha! Now that is using my head!" ("Ага! Теперь он у меня на голове!") * Фонарь- "It is my night light." ("Это мой свет в ночи.") Reign of Giants * Эндотермический костёр- "Fire that cools?" ("Огонь, который охлаждает?") * Эндотермический костёр (пылающий)- "The flames climb higher!" ("Пламя рвётся выше!") * Эндотермический костёр (умеренно прохладный)- "I should like to sit by you for a moment." ("Я бы посидел немного рядом.") * Эндотермический костёр (затухающий)- "It's getting low." ("Оно становится слабее") * Эндотермический костёр (потух)- "I will have to light you again." ("Я зажгу тебя снова") * Эндотермический костёр (угли)- "I should stoke the fire." ("Надо бы подбросить топлива.") * Эндотермическое кострище- "Fire that cools?" ("Огонь, который охлаждает?") * Эндотермическое кострище (пылающее)- "The flames climb higher!" ("Пламя рвётся выше!") * Эндотермическое кострище (умеренно прохладное)- "I should like to sit by you for a moment." ("Я бы посидел немного рядом.") * Эндотермическое кострище (затухающее)- "It's getting low." ("Оно становится слабее.") * Эндотермическое кострище (потухшее)- "I will have to light you again." ("Я зажгу тебя снова.") * Эндотермическое кострище (угли)- "I should stoke the fire." ("Надо бы подбросить топлива.") * Кротокуляры- "Neat vision!" ("Чистая картинка!") Shipwrecked * Камин- "I wonder if this could be converted into a pizza oven?" ("Может, получится переделать его в печь для пиццы?") * Обсидиановое кострище- "To warm my fingers and roast sausages." ("Греть пальцы и жарить сосиски.") * Обсидиановое кострище (пылающее)- "Maximum heat!" ("Максимальный жар!") * Обсидиановое кострище (умеренно жаркое)- "This fire's on fire!" ("Огонь огней!") * Обсидиановое кострище (затухающее)- "It's getting low." ("Оно становится слабее") * Обсидиановое кострище (потухшее)- "I like when it's warm and toasty." ("Мне больше нравится, когда оно теплое.") * Обсидиановое кострище (угли)- "That fire's almost out!" ("Огонь почти потух!") * Бутылочный фонарь- "Shine on!" ("Свети!") * Лодочный факел- "It's a light so I might \"sea\"." ("Это свет, и я могу сМОРЕть.", каламбур (see - видеть, sea - море, произносится одинаково.)) * Лодочный фонарь- "To \"sea\" what's coming!" ("Чтобы сМОРЕть, что близится!") Выживание * Спальник- "A little better than bare ground. Scratchy." ("Получше, чем голая земля, но чешется.") * Палатка- "For roughing it." ("Добавим хардкору.") * Палатка (сгорела)- "A good night's sleep, up in smoke." ("Спал хорошо, проснулся в дыму.") * Рюкзак- "It has my back." ("Прикроет меня.") * Сачок- "For catching alternative protein." ("Чтобы ловить альтернативные источники белка.") * Удочка- "I believe I prefer the fish market." ("Честно сказать, предпочитаю рыбный рынок.") * Ловушка- "I do not wish to be so tricky, but the dinner bell calls me." ("Я бы не стал так хитрить, если бы колокольчик не созывал к обеду.") * Ловушка для птиц- "Oh, roast bird! Hm, don't get ahead of yourself, Warly..." ("Запеченная птица! Стоп, не забегай вперед, Варли.") * Лечебная мазь- "Soothing." ("Успокаивает.") * Зонтик- "I will try to remember not to open indoors." ("Надо бы не забыть не открывать в помещении.") * Медовый бинт- "First aid." ("Первая помощь.") * Свиной мешок- "Cochon bag!" ("Свиной мешок!") * Термальный камень- "A temperature stone." ("Температурный камень.") * Термальный камень (холодный)- "Still cold." ("Все еще холодный.") * Термальный камень (замерзший)- "Vanilla ice." ("Ванильное мороженое.") * Термальный камень (теплый)- "It's warming up nicely." ("Замечательно нагревается.") * Термальный камень (горячий)- "Hot!" ("Горячо!") * Меховой спальник- "Cozy." ("Уютно.") * Компас- "Hmm, no reading." ("Не люблю читать.") * Компас (восток)- "East." ("Восток.") * Компас (север)- "North." ("Север.") * Компас (северо-восток)- "Northeast." ("Северо-восток.") * Компас (северо-запад)- "Northwest." ("Северо-запад.") * Компас (юг)- "South." ("Юг.") * Компас (юго-восток)- "Southeast." ("Юго-восток.") * Компас (юго-запад)- "Southwest." ("Юго-запад") * Компас (запад)- "West." ("Запад.") Reign of Giants * Милый зонтик- "A bit of shade is better than none." ("Маленькая тень лучше, чем никакой.") * Навес для сиесты- "Comes in handy after a big lunch." ("Замечательно полезен после большого обеда.") * Навес для сиесты (сгорел)- "Overcooked." ("Перегрели.") * Терморюкзак- "Now this I can use!" ("О, этим я буду пользоваться!") * Роскошный веер- "Why is it so big?" ("А что он такой большой?") Shipwrecked * Антидот- "Could come in very handy." ("Когда-нибудь пригодится.") * Пальмовый рюкзак- "Thatch you very much!" ("Большое тебе рюкзибо!") * Тропический зонтик- "Singing, not in the rain!" ("Пою без дождя!") * Навес из пальмовых листьев- "The great indoors!" ("Как замечательно внутри!") * Забавный обезьяний мячик- "Seems like a waste of a good banana. Cute though." ("Испортили хороший банан. Впрочем, мило.") * Тропический веер- "Like a cool ocean breeze." ("Как прохладный ветер с океана.") * Морской мешок- "Wetter is better." ("Чем влажнее, тем лучше.") Морское(SW) * Бревенчатый плот- "These logs might be better suited to a fire..." ("Эти бревна лучше бы в огонь.") * Бамбуковый плот-"Better than swimming, I suppose." ("Ну, думаю, это лучше, чем плавать.") * Гребная лодка- "Free me from the shackles of this island!" ("Освободи меня от оков этого острова!") * Грузовая лодка- "For long distance hauls." ("Для дальних заплывов.") * Бронированная лодка- "I am comforted by its seaworthiness." ("Я удовлетворен ее морской пригодностью.") * Поступь моряка- "Is that as fast as it goes?" ("На самом деле такая быстрая?") * Набор для ремонта лодки- "A most sensible traveling companion." ("Самый благоразумный выбор компании в путешествии.") * Пальмовый парус- "This should speed things up." ("Эта штука ускоряет вещи.") * Тканевый парус- "Now we're cooking!" ("Ну вот теперь покулинарим!") * Кожаный парус- "Perhaps I'll sail to a land of spices." ("Может быть, я приплыву в землю спайса." (Не наркотик, а отсылка к Дюне.)) * Лёгкий перьевой парус- "I mostly want to pet it." ("Мне очень хочется погладить его.") * Железный ветер- "Zoom zoom!" ("Бзз-бззз!") * Лодочная пушка- "I cannon wait to use this!" ("От нетерпения я весь расПУШИлся!") * Морская ловушка- "I can trick some delicious crustaceans into this!" ("Сюда я заманю несколько восхитительных панцирей!") * Траловая сеть- "Ah! The life of a fisherman!" ("О, эта жизнь рыбака.") * Подзорная труба- "To see how \"near\" I am to \"far\"." ("Смотреть, как близко я к далеко.") * Суперподзорная труба- "I knew sharks had an exceptional sense of smell, but their vision!" ("Мне было известно, что акулы имеют исключительный нюх, так еще и зрение!") * Капитанская фуражка-"I have been promoted!" ("Меня повысили!") * Пиратская двууголка- "I do not throw in with these scoundrels. But I like the hat." ("С этими отморозками я водиться не собираюсь. Но шляпа мне нравится.") * Спасательный жилет- "Better safe than sorry." ("Лучше безопасность, чем сожаление.") * Буй- "A beacon to light my way." ("Маяк, освещающий мой путь.") Еда * Холодильник- "The ice box, my second-most loyal culinary companion." ("Холодильник, мой второй преданный компаньон в готовке.") * Грядка- "I can grow my own ingredients!" ("Я могу вырастить свои собственные ингредиенты!") * Грядка (сгорела)- "Stayed in the oven a tad too long." ("Слишком долго оставалась в духовке.") * Грядка (растет плод)- "Ah, couldn't be more fresh!" ("Ах, свежее не бывает!") * Грядка (нужно удобрить)- "Needs to be fertilized." ("Надо удобрить.") * Казан- "Empty pot, empty heart." ("Пустой горшок, пустое сердце.") * Казан (сгорел)- "Tragique." ("Трагично.") * Казан (готовится)- "A masterpiece takes time." ("Для шедевра нужно время.") * Казан (скоро приготовится)- "Nearly there..." ("Уже почти...") * Казан (приготовлено)- "Ahh, fini!" ("Аххх, ну вот!") * Улей- "Home of the honeymakers!" ("Домик медосборщиков!") * Улей (сгорел)- "Disastrously caramelized." ("Чудовищно карамелизован.") * Улей (меда нет)- "No more honey..." ("Меда больше нет...") * Улей (немного меда)- "There is a little honey." ("Немного меда.") * Улей (полон меда)- "Honey jackpot!" ("Медовый джекпот!") * Сушилка- "Just like the chefs of the stone age!" ("Ну прямо как шеф-повара в каменном веке!") * Сушилка (сгорела)-"Too dry! Too dry!" ("Слишком сухо! Слишком!") * Сушилка (мясо сушится)- "Not quite dry enough." ("Не очень сухое.") * Сушилка (мясо сушится в дождь)- "Now it is more like a rehydrating rack..." ("Больше похоже на увлажнялку, чем на сушилку.") * Сушилка (высушилось)- "Ready to test on my teeth!" ("Время опробовать на зуб!") Reign of Giants * Ведро с удобрениями- "Sauce for my garden!" ("Соус к моему саду.") Shipwrecked * Ловушка для мидий- "Mussels aren't strong enough to resist this stick!" ("Моллюски недостаточно сильны, чтобы устоять перед палкой.") Наука * Научная машина- "A centre for learning." ("Центр обучения.") * Научная машина (сгорела)- "That didn't cook very well." ("Приготовилось плоховато.") * Алхимический двигатель- "Oh, the things I'll learn!" ("О, все эти вещи, которые я выучу!") * Алхимический двигатель (сгорел)- "The fire seemed to find it quite tasty." ("Огонь счел ее очень вкусной.") * Измеритель температуры- "Splendid. I should like to know when the worm is going to turn." ("Блестяще. Мне хотелось бы знать, когда дела пойдут всерьез.") * Измеритель температуры (сгорел)- "Foresight is 0/0." ("Прогноз 0/0.") * Дождеметр- "It measures moisture in the clouds." ("Измеряет влажность в облаках.") * Дождеметр (сгорел)- "It measures nothing now..." ("Ничего оно теперь не измеряет...") * Порох- "Boom!" ("Бум!") * Громоотвод- "I do feel a bit safer now." ("Чувствую себя немного более безопасно.") * Громоотвод (наэлектризован)- "Electricity!" ("Электричество!") * Жезл поиска- "A finely tuned radar stick." ("Отлично настроенная палка с радаром.") * Жезл поиска (далеко)- "Hmm, keep looking." ("Хмм, будем искать.") * Жезл поиска (неподалеку)- "I've caught onto something!" ("Я что-то поймал!") * Жезл поиска (близко)- "Warmer, warmer...!" ("Ближе, ближе!") * Жезл поиска (очень близко)- "I can almost smell it!" ("Я почти чувствую запах!") Reign of Giants * Снежкомётная машина (выключена)- "He's sleeping." ("Он спит.") * Снежкомётная машина (включена)- "Make it snow!" ("Да будет снег!") * Снежкомётная машина (низкий расход топлива)- "Shall I fuel it up?" ("Может, мне заправить ее?") * Электрическая штуковина- "Positively charged to get my hands on one!" ("Позитивный заряд, чтобы что-нибудь прибрать к рукам!") Shipwrecked * Генератор льда 3000- "It's run dry." ("Гоняет всухую.") * Генератор льда 3000 (очень медленно)- "Nearly out!" ("Уже почти готово!") * Генератор льда 3000 (медленно)- "It's still running." ("Оно все еще работает.") * Генератор льда 3000 (нормально)- "A small luxury." ("Небольшой шик.") * Генератор льда 3000 (быстро)- "Whistle while you work!" ("Посвисти, когда закончишь!") Бой * Копьё- "For kebab-ing." ("Для кебабинга.") * Мясная бита- "Mmm, ham popsicle!" ("Мм, мясной леденец!") * Травяная броня- "How much protection can grass really provide?" ("Как много защиты даст мне трава?") * Деревянная броня- "Sturdy, but quite flammable." ("Крепко, но огнеопасно.") * Мраморная броня- "Weighs a ton." ("Весит тонну.") * Футбольный шлем- "Made from pork, to protect my melon." ("Сделано из свинины, чтобы защитить мою дыню.") * Усыпляющий дротик- "A sleep aid!" ("Снотворное!") * Огненный дротик- "Breathing fire!" ("Дышу огнем!") * Духовой дротик- "They won't know what hit them." ("Никто даже не догадается, что его ужалило.") * Бумеранг- "Oh good. I have separation anxiety." ("О господи. У меня тревога от расставания.") * Бумеранг (не пойман)- "Ouch! Damnable thing!" ("Ай! Чертова штука!") * Пчеломина- "Weaponized bees." ("Вооружился пчелами.") * Клыкастая ловушка- "This is not a cruelty-free trap." ("Это не гуманная ловушка.") Reign of Giants * Ветродуй- "Does nature like being tamed?" ("Чувствует ли природа, что я ее приручил?") * Моргенштерн- "I feel electric!" ("Чувствую себя наэлектризованным!") * Чешуйчатая броня- "Heavy and hot." ("Горячо и тяжело.") Shipwrecked * Броня из ракушек- "Seashell mail." ("Ракушечная кольчуга.") * Известняковая броня- "With this I will be a stone man." ("С этим я стану каменным.") * Кактусовая броня- "If the enemies are pricked half as much as I was making it, it's worth it." ("Ну, если я исколю врагов хотя бы наполовину так, как себя, эту штуку стоило делать.") * Рогатый шлем- "Much more waterproof than a chef's hat." ("Гораздо водоустойчивей, чем шефский колпак.") * Гарпунное ружьё- "Now we're cooking!" ("Ну теперь-то наготовим!") * Ядовитый дротик- "A coward's weapon. Suits me fine!" ("Оружие труса. Мне подойдет!") * Отравленное копьё- "It would make me sick to use this on good meat." ("Ненавижу травить хорошее мясо.") * Абордажная сабля- "En garde!" ("Сабля!") * Кокосовая граната- "Weaponized food." ("Вооружусь едой.") * Кокосовая граната (горит)- "This will only burn for so long before..." ("Гореть будет так долго, что...") Конструкции * Брусчатка- "It's like an ingredient for the ground." ("Вроде как составляющая для земли.") * Деревянная стена- "Putting down stakes." ("Установка колов.") * Деревянная стена (сгорела)- "Wood burns. Who knew? ...Me!?" ("Дерево горит. Кто бы мог подумать? ...Я бы мог?!") * Деревянная стена (в инвентаре)- "Delivers a rather wooden performance as a wall." ("Выступает в деревянном качестве, как стена. ") * Дом свина- "Can I blow this down?" ("Может, я дуну-плюну, домик и разлетится?") * Дом свина (сгорел)- "Mmmm, barbecue!" ("О, шашлычок!") * Дом свина (свет включен)- "Looks like more than three little piggies in there." ("Кажется, там побольше, чем три маленьких поросеночка.") * Дом свина (свет выключен)- "Yoo hoo! Anybody home?" ("Эй-хей? Дома есть кто?") * Каменная стена- "Good stone work." ("Хорошая работа по камню.") * Каменная стена (в инвентаре)- "I feel secure behind this." ("Я чувствую себя как за каменной стеной!") * Ковёр- "Make fists with your toes..." ("Делать кулаки ногами.") * Паркет- "It's like an ingredient for the ground." ("Вроде как составляющая для пола.") * Птичья клетка- "Suitable lodgings for a feathered beast." ("Подходящая гостиница для пернатого отродья.") * Птичья клетка (птица в клетке)- "I now have an egg farm!" ("У меня теперь есть птицеферма!") * Птичья клетка (птица спит)- "Sleep now, lay later." ("Спишь сейчас, лежишь потом.") * Птичья клетка (птица голодна)- "Let me cook something nice up for you." ("Дай-ка я тебе что-нибудь приготовлю.") * Птичья клетка (птица голодает)- "Oh, what do birds eat? A nice brisket?" ("А что едят птицы? Хорошую брускетту?") * Птичья клетка (птица мертва)- "Maybe it will wake up." ("Может, она проснется?") * Птичья клетка (скелет)- "It is not waking up. Oh dear." ("Господи. Она не проснется.") * Стена из травы- "Calling it a \"wall\" is kind of a stretch." ("Называть это стеной мне кажется некоторым преувеличением.") * Стена из травы(сгорела)- "That is what I expected." ("Я этого ожидал.") * Стена из травы (в инвентаре)- "Hay look, a wall!" * Сундук- "Treasure!" ("Сокровище!") * Сундук (сгорел)- "Its treasure-chesting days are over." ("Его сокровищехранительная карьера окончена.") * Табличка- "What's the use in a sign around here?" ("В чем польза знаков в этой местности?") * Табличка (сгорела)- "Overcooked." ("Перегрето.") * Хижина зайца- "Do my eyes deceive me?" ("Не подводят ли меня глаза?") * Хижина зайца (сгорела)- "That was no carrot!" ("Так это была не морковь!") * Шахматный пол- "It's like an ingredient for the ground." ("Это как составляющая для пола.") * Папоротник в горшке- "Nature. Tamed." ("Природа. Покорена.") Reign of Giants * Чешуйчатый сундук- "Ooh la la, burnproof storage." ("О-ля-ля, несгораемое хранилище!") Shipwrecked * Дом дикого кабана- "How wild can they be if they live in houses?" ("Насколько они дикие, если живут в домах?") * Хижина подлого примата- "Someone has a hoarding issue." ("У кого-то проблемы с накопительством.") * Мешок с песком- "Helps keep my dry environment dry." ("Помогает держать мое сухое окружение сухим.") * Мешок с песком (в инвентаре)- "I'll need to set these up before they do anything." ("Чтобы он приносил пользу, его надо положить.") * Ковёр из змеиной кожи- "It's like an ingredient for the ground." ("Как компонент для пола.") * Песчаный замок- "How calming." ("Успокаивает.") * Песчаный замок (рассыпается)- "It looks at home here." * Дракунье логово- "I do not like these fellows one bit." ("Они мне ни разу не нравятся.") Материалы * Верёвка- "A bit too thick to tie up a roast." ("Слишком толстая, мясной рулет ей не перевязать.") * Доски- "Sigh. It would be so perfect for grilling salmon." ("Эх. Как бы хорошо поджарить на них лосось.") * Каменный блок- "Compressed stones, nice presentation." ("Сжатые камни, хорошая подача.") * Папирус- "I could write down my recipes on this." ("На этом я могу записывать рецепты.") * Топливо ужаса- "Who in their right mind would want to fuel MORE nightmares?" ("Кто в здравом уме захочет ЕЩЁ БОЛЬШЕ кошмаров?") * Аметист- "It holds deep secrets."("Он хранит глубокие тайны.") Shipwrecked * Ткань- "Soft and crisp, all at once."("Мягкая и в то же время хрустящая.") * Известняк- "Made from petit fishy skeletons."("Сделан из маленьких рыбьих скелетов.") * Золотой самородок- "Yolk yellow, glowing gold!" ("Жёлтый желток, блестящее золото!") * Пустая бутылка- "I wonder what vintage used to be in this bottle..."("Интересно, какой винтаж раньше был в этой бутылке...") * Лёд- "That's ice."("Это лёд.") Магия * Шляпусник- "I won't even try to pronounce it..." ("Я не буду даже пытаться произнести это...") * Шляпусник (сгорел)- "Nothing but ashes." ("Нечего кроме пепла") * Теневой манипулятор- "It boggles the mind." ("Это уму непостижимо") * Теневой манипулятор (сгорел)- "The darkness is all burnt up." ("Тьма все сожгла") * Мясное чучело- "Part of my soul is within." ("Часть моей души внутри") * Мясное чучело (сгорело)- "It won't be much good now." ("Это не так, чтобы уж очень хорошо") * Огонь ночи- "Who shall I stick it to?" ("Мне обязательно нужно находиться возле этого?") * Флейта Пана- "This will be music to something's ears." ("Это будет музыка для чьх-то ушей.") * Тёмный меч- "This thing slices like a dream!" ("Эта штука нарезает ломтики так тонко, как я и мечтать не мог!") * Броня ночи- "Am I crazy to wear this?" ("Я что, сумасшедший, чтобы носить это?") * Человек-оркестр- "What a racket!" ("Что за набор звуков!") * Мышиная бита- "A gruesome implement." ("Ужасный инструмент.") * Амулет кошмаров- "I must be crazy to fool around with this." ("Я, должно быть, сумасшедший, раз дурачусь с этим") * Животворящий амулет- "I wear safety." ("Я ношу безопасность.") * Ледяной амулет- "Brrrrrr!" ("Брррр!") * Ледяной посох- "It flash freezes poulet!" ("Это в момент заморозит курятину") * Огненный посох- "Oven on a stick!" ("Печь на палке!") * Центр телелокации (не работает)- "It requires more purple gems." ("Требуется болше фиолетовых камней.") * Центр телелокации (активен)- "It is operational." ("Оно работает.") * Башня телелокации (нужны аметисты)- "Gem it!" ("Драгоценные камни сюда!") * Башня телелокации- "Voila!" ("Вуаля!") * Посох телелокации- "Let us take a trip. I am not picky as to where." ("Давайте отправимся в рейс. Я не буду разборчив в том, куда.") * Пояс сытости- "Ah. My appetite wanes under its protection." ("Ах. Мой аппетит угасает под его защитой.") Reign of Giants * Старый колокольчик- "Should I ring it?" ("Должен ли я позвенеть им?") Shipwrecked * Шляпиратусник- "This reminds me of something..." ("Это мне кое-что напоминает...") * Шляпиратусник (сгорел)- "It played its last magic trick." ("Он сыграл свой последний фокус.") * Сливная флейта- "It plays a lilting tune." ("Она играет весёленькую мелодию.") Одежда * Венок- "Who doesn't look good in this?" ("Кто бы не выглядел хорошо в этом?") * Зимняя шапка- "I know when to don this, and not a minute sooner." ("Я знаю, когда надеть это, и ни минутой раньше.") * Набор для шитья- "Not exactly my specialty." ("Не совсем по моей части.") * Наушники- "Ahh, fuzzy!" ("Ахх, пушистый!") * Перьевая шляпа- "What am I supposed to do with this?" ("Что я должен с этим делать?") * Соломенная шляпа- "Now I am on island time." ("Теперь я ориентирован на островное пребывание") * Толстовка- "Fashionably refreshing." ("Обновлённая мода.") * Трость- "Now we are cooking with gas!" ("Будем готовить на газу!") * Удобный жилет- "I feel so much better all of the sudden" ("Я вдруг почувствовал себя намного лучше") * "Утеплённая толстовка- "Toasty and trendy." ("Уютно и модно.") * Цилиндр- "For a night out on the town...?" Идиома: night on the town - '''вечер, проведенный в развлечениях, праздновании (в городе) * Шляпа бифало- "Fits perfectly." ("Подгонка идеальна") * Кустошляпа- "Snacks to go?" ("Ходячая закуска?") * Шляпа пчеловода- "Essential honey harvesting attire." ("Обязательный головной убор для сбора мёда.") Reign of Giants * Ледяной куб- "Must I wear it?" ("Придётся носить его?") * Дождевая шляпа- "Better than a newspaper." ("Лучше, чем газета") * Дождевик- "For a foggy Paris evening." ("Для туманного Парижского вечера") * Кошачья шапка- "Not quite my style." ("Не совсем мой стиль.") * Модный арбуз- "Aaaahhhhhh sweet relief..." ("Ааааххххх, сладкое облегчение...") * Летний свежилет- "Well, it should be hard to lose." ("Что ж, это будет трудно потерять.") * Цветочная рубашка- "When in Rome..." ("Когда в Риме...") * Глазонтик- ""Eye" like it!" ("Этот глаз мне приглянулся") * Жилет медвежьей спячки- "Furry refuge from the elements." ("Пушистое укрытие от стихии") * Shipwrecked * Змеиная шляпа- "Tres cool." ("Весьма неплохо.") * Змеиная куртка- "Function, fashion, and four less living snakes." ("Действенность, стиль и четыре менее живых змеи.") * Мозгошляпа- "I can feel inspiration seeping into me! Wait, that's brain juice." ("Я чувствую, как вдохновение наполняет меня изнутри! Секундочку, это мозговой сок.") * Двузонтик- "Ridiculous! I want one." ("Абсурд! Мне такой нужен.") * Ветровка- "While it is rude to break wind in public, I will make an exception." ("Хоть это и грубо, мешать ветру, но я сделаю исключение.") Идиома: break wind''' (англ) - портить воздух. * Жировой костюм- "Desperate times call for desperate attire." ("Отчаянные времена требуют отчаянных мер") * Очиститель частиц- "Anything to keep poison out of my dinner!" ("Что угодно, лишь бы яд не угодил в мой ужин.") * Обтекаемая шляпа- "Speeds me on my way." ("Ускоряй меня на моём пути.") * Акулья зубная коронка- "Look upon your king!" ("Взгляните на своего короля!") Книги (SW) * Прелести вулканологии- "There's not a single recipe to be found within." ("Там нет ни одного рецепта.") Артефакты * Ленивый собиратель- "Here one minute, gone the next!" ("Было тут, теперь у меня!") * Магосвет- "Puts some pep in my step!" ("Добавит бодрости в походку!") * Амулет строительства- "For more savvy construction!" ("Для ещё большего количества конструкций!") * Киркотопор- "Oh, I get it! Kind of like a spork!" ("О, понял! Это же как ложка-вилка!") * Ленивый исследователь- "When I hold it it makes the world feel... fast." ("Когда держу его, всё кажется...быстрее.") * Посох призывателя звёзд- "I could stir a huge pot with this thing!" ("С этой штукой я мог бы сделать огромный казан!") * Посох разрушения- "I probably shouldn't stir soup with this." ("Этим лучше не размешивать суп.") * Тулецитовая броня- "Ancient armor." ("Древняя броня.") * Тулецитовая булава- "I could tenderize some meat with this." ("С этим я бы заготовил мяса.") * Тулецитовый медальон (спокойно)- "Magicless." ("Без магии") * Тулецитовый медальон (начало)- "It appears that all is well." ("Пока что всё хорошо.") * Тулецитовый медальон (окончание)- "This nightmare is almost over!" ("Комшмар почти кончился!") * Тулецитовый медальон (стабильно)- "Steady on." ("Стабильность.") * Тулецитовый медальон (убывание)- "Subsiding." "(Убывает.") * Тулецитовый медальон (предупреждение)- "I feel some magic coming on!" ("Чувствую приближение магии!") * Тулецитовый медальон (продолжение)- "Magic hour!" ("Время магии!") * Тулецитовая корона- "Seems unnecessarily fancy." ("Слишком уж вычурно.") * Тулецит- "Thule-... thulec-... it rolls off the tongue, does it not?" ("Туле-...тулек-...так и соскакивает с языка, не правда ли?") * Тулецитовая стена- "Look at the carvings..." ("Глянь-ка на резьбу...") * Тулецитовая стена (в инвентаре)- "The stories these tell... fascinating..." ("Истории, что они рассказывают...потрясающи...") * Гончиус стрелятиус- "This is my friend, Lazer Oeil!" ("Это мой друг, Лазер-глаз!") * Гончиус стрелятиус (в инвентаре)- "Wake up!" ("Вставай!") Вулканическое (SW) * Обсидиановый топор- "You really build up a head of steam swinging this!" ("Пар так и бьёт в голову, когда машешь этим!) * Обсидиановое мачете- "You could overheat swinging this thing too much." ("Можно перегреться, слишком размахивая этой штукой.") * Обсидиановое копьё- "Pull the trigger and voila! Dinner is done!" ("Несколько взмахов и вуаля! Ужин готов!") * Обсидиановая броня- "Heavy and hot." ("Тяжело и горячо") * Обсидиановая кокосовая граната- "These are a blast!" ("Вот это будет взрыв!") * Посох морехода- "Might make a good stirring stick." ("Думаю, получится хорошая палочка для помешивания.") * Воющая раковина- "Oh, how I'm homesick for conch snacks." ("Ох, как же я скучаю по домашним закускам.") * Вулканический посох- "One must be careful with this." ("С ним следует быть весьма осторожным.") Боссы * Приход босса- "I do not like that sound one bit!" ("Мне этот звук вообще не нравится!") * Циклоп-олень- "I once had a saucier who looked like that." ("У меня однажды был помощник по соусам, который выглядел точно так же.") * Глаз циклопа-оленя- "Giant eyeball... soup?" ("Гигантский глаз... Суп?") * Гигантское щупальце- "If only it were squid and not... whatever it is..." ("Если бы только это был кальмар, а не то, что есть...") * Королева пауков- "I will not bend the knee to the likes of you!" ("Я не преклоню колени перед такими, как ты!") * Паучья шляпа- "Well, it is on my head now. Best make the most of it." ("Что ж, она у меня на голове. Я должен выжать из этого максимум.") * Энт- "I'm out of my element!" ("Я не в своей тарелке!") * Древний страж- "Stay away!" ("Уходи!") * Рог стража- "I wonder, if ground up into a powder..." ("Интересно, а если растереть в порошок....") * Большой украшенный сундук- "I appreciate the attention to its aesthetic detail." ("Мне нравится внимание к деталям.") Reign of Giants * Лось(Гусь)- "I wish you were a bit less moose-y and a lot more goose-y!" ("Вот бы ты был поменьше лосее и побольше гусее!") * Яйцо лося/гуся- "I think I'll leave this egg quite alone!" ("Оставлю-ка я это яйцо в покое.") * Лусёнок- "Looking for your momma? Apologies, but I hope you do not find her." ("Ищешь мамочку? Прости, но, надеюсь, ты ее не найдешь.") * Пуховое перо- "A plucked goose was here." ("Здесь был общипанный гусь.") * Медведь-барсук- "Oh, I don't like you one bit!" ("Ты мне нисколько не нравишься!") * Толстая шкура- "Feels warm." ("Тепло.") * Драконья муха- "I'm not cut out for this." ("Ну в этом я поучаствую.") * Чешуя- "Hot to the touch!" ("Горячая!") * Лава- "A chef-cuisinier never burns his fingers." ("Шеф-повар никогда не обжигается.") * Лава (остыла)- "The top has cooled like a barfy creme brulee!" ("Верхушка остыла, как отвратное крем-брюле.") Shipwrecked * Тюльнадо (вихрь)- "Nature's blender!" ("Природный миксер!") * Тюльнадо (тюлень)- "I bet it's delicious, but I just don't have the heart to find out." ("Думаю, на вкус он великолепен, но я не могу набраться смелости проверить.") * Лопасти турбины- "Could work in a food processor." ("В кухонном комбайне они бы пригодились.") * Магическая печать- "It's practically dripping with magicks." ("Из нее буквально сочится магия.") * Тигровая акула- "I wish you were a tiger shrimp instead!" ("Лучше бы ты была тигровой креветкой.") * Глаз тигровой акулы- "Well, it's edible." ("Ну, по крайней мере, это можно есть.") * Акульи жабры- "It won't be needing these anymore." ("Это ей больше не пригодится.") * Акулий котёнок- "The veal of the sea." ("Морская телятина.") * Логово акульих котят- "That seems like something I should steer clear of." ("Выглядит как нечто, от чего следует держаться подальше.") * Логово акульих котят (неактивно)- A pile of sand like any other." ("Куча песка, такая же, как все остальные.") * Пальмовый энт- "Let us not do anything we will regret, uh... sir..." ("Давайте-ка не будем делать ничего, о чем потом пожалеем, э... сэр.") * Крякен- "I can't take the heat! Get me out of this kitchen!" ("Непереносимая жара! Вытащите меня из этой кухни!") * Щупальце Крякена- "My poisons do nothing!" ("Мои яды не работают!") * Трофейный рюкзак- "This will straighten my back out." ("Наконец-то я не буду сутулиться.") * Глубинный сундук- "What treasures do you hold?" ("Какие сокровища ты хранишь?") Категория:Shipwrecked Категория:Незавершенные статьи Категория:Цитаты персонажей Категория:Персонажи Категория:Don't Starve Together